


Tiger Lost A Pagoda

by thesecretrainbow



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: #dang, Action, Bad Fic, Boring, Gen, Humor, Parody, Swearing, Tea, but at least it isn't that. damn. joke., character dying is only implied, dull, impurity, lunarians are bad, oof, plz don't read!, quick, tags are longer compared to fic, the next fic will be far better, very short, wrote it out of boredom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretrainbow/pseuds/thesecretrainbow
Summary: well damn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Tiger Lost A Pagoda

**Author's Note:**

> an experiment to determine if I can write a fic in a few minutes.
> 
> I am very sorry.

...But then quickly figured it was under the bed as she normally puts it for emergencies.

Incident solved. 

And then our main character was reminded of those nasty lunarians who beat the crap out of their rabbit slaves(?) while reading the "bad news" paper by aya.

And then our Shou accidentally blasted a laser that turned them* (*watatuski sisters) impure because the pagoda was being used by someone who didn't clear their hands yet-making them useless-and then destroyed the giant world fucking cannons of the lunarians leading to the rabbits to overthrow their horrible fascist overlords and elect an utopia based around fluff...it was only 1% of Shou's powers.

All meanwhile THE Shou drank tea...and then aya wrote an article that claimed she just lost the pagoda again or some dumb unrelated shit that had no basis in truth or canon at all...laaame.


End file.
